Blood Compatibility
by Fleurhana Ybel
Summary: Koganei thinks Kuroko is a vampire. Seirin's shadow is indeed silent, his skin so pale and he shows up in the most unlikely of time. But little does Koganei know that pursuing the truth means hiding a lot more secrets...


_**Do you think he's a vampire?**_

* * *

_She_ was just going to meet her _boyfriend_ that night.

They decided, one time, to share the moment together, just the two of them. She was entranced just by thought of it, her girly imagination flooding her head. She'd been waiting for this chance to come, and she immediately grabbed it as soon as it appeared. She was not that desperate, thought. She was just so happy that even once she and her loved one would meet under the light of the twinkling stars and the gleaming moon. A smile wandered yet again upon her thin lips, summoning a radiant sparkle on her eyes.

The icy night wind blew hard past her, the gust disheveling her hair and making her feel cold. She rubbed her arms with her hands, beckoning what warmth she could muster from the action. Her thin skin was not enough protection against the chilly night, she understood. She was garbed with proper clothing for the weather and even topped with an oversized coat. But, even so, her frail body was nothing compared to the arctic blast the night seemed to possess. She shivered, thinking of the warmth of his body, as she clung to him, nuzzling her face atop his chest.

Her cheeks blushed at the thought. She imagined how she'd hear his heartbeat, imagined how he looked slightly embarrassed with the overly-affectionate gesture, and how–– she was thrown out of dreamland when she heard some scuttling sound behind her. She immediately twister her head and tried to look out, the small street appeared empty behind her. She dismissed at first, a feeling of fright growing inside her chest. She tried to move on, now wary of her surroundings. Barely illuminated by streetlamps, the way was bleak – a fog seemed to have descended from nowhere and some weird sounds filled the silence.

She gulped and paced faster.

Then, footsteps echoed behind her.

Her eyes widened in realization. As she made her steps, she knew that a pair followed behind her, stopping when she stops, skidding forward as when she did. A lone tear now laced her eye, her dread shooting up to the highest level. Finally, her head snaps, making her unable to register a semblance of reason. The loud thumping of her heart, the harsh shrills of her breathing… all of these drowned her ears. She only wished to move on and meet up with her love. Her fear ushered her.

As she trod ahead, she did not notice a dark alley that pierced through the street. As soon as she passed by it, some weird appendages pulled her into the alley, her mouth muffled by the same extremity that caught her. She tried to yell, but her efforts were useless. She struggled, but the body that took her was more powerful. Her eyes finally opened a waterfall of tears, those liquid pouring over her face, wiping any sign of enthusiasm she held before. However, a small hum of apology suddenly surprised her.

"I'm sorry." The voice said. "I didn't mean to scare you." It added. Suddenly, the limbs that caught her appeared to be _his _arms and hands, which then slowly draped around her waist and her chest. She was being hugged from behind, she realized, as the tears she held change from that of terror but to that of delight. Even though she was annoyed to hell by the spectacle that happened before her, she forgave him as soon.

"I thought that it's already a vampire following me," the woman said, chuckling softly, caressing the hands that embraced her.

"Really?" The male said. "I heard that vampires don't let the victim know of being pursued." He tactfully said. "In fact, I heard that they strike when you least expected it."

"And where did you hear that?" She asked, sounding curious.

However, she did not get a response when a head craned down to her neck, pointed teeth penetrating her skin. She was still when she realized that _he _had bitten her and, even before she could tussle off from his hold, she was lifeless.

**. . .**

Everybody cringed after hearing the story. It was not the typical ghost story they'd hear from time to time, those _hellish_ tales that played in your head, letting you imagine that this could happen to you later especially at nighttime. Of course, even though with the innate response to ghosts and such, they never failed to have some moments to share those scary stories. The first years, especially, appeared to be discomfited after hearing the tale, much to the delight of the second year students. They really enjoyed teasing the _freshies_, since they gave different reactions that amused them. Although, they'd admit that had the same expressions when _that _story was shared with them.

Unlike those ghost stories, this vampire story was not just downright scary – it was _disturbing_. Hyuuga silently adjusted his rimless eyeglasses; indirectly covering the hint of fear in his body, also thinking how the hell that story did ticked his senses to no end. Sure, it lacked the 'surprise' part of the typical horror story, but it had that 'feel' of something so troubling, that he hated it so much. Perhaps the psychological blow of that particular twist bugged him, because it was the very translation of what a 'frightful' thing would be. He just glared towards Koganei, the source of their discomfort.

Koganei, however, seemed oblivious of the menacing stare, only smiled to his teammates with that weird cat-like mouth of his. Placing his hands behind his head, he held a satisfied expression on his face. "So, did ya all like it?" He asked.

"How can we ever like it?" Izuki responded in a question, although the subliminal answer was apparent. "It's always frightening, Koga." He said, voicing his annoyance.

"Even though I heard it before, it still gives me creeps!" Tsucchida commented, who sat beside Koganei.

"And look how you scared our freshmen," Hyuuga spoke, pointing his fingers to that trio of students – Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara – that snuggled with each other, now obviously nervous about seeing anything that _moves_.

Koganei looked back at Hyuuga, clearly insensible of what his captain was telling him. "So?" He asked, angling his head to the side to add up to his interest.

"You need to tone down your stories!" Hyuuga responded, almost already prepared to send a knuckle against Koganei.

"N-no, captain!" Koganei raised his hands submissively, trying to move away from the seething captain. "M-Mitobe, help me!" Koganei called out to his friend, who also sat just beside him.

The gentle giant only gave out a worried expression, to both Hyuuga and Koganei, his hands already prepared to mitigate a possible encounter. He gave pleading look – a small smile and beseeching, slightly rounded eyes – to Hyuuga while he plastered a narrowed gaze – flattened lips and thinning eyes – towards Koganei. In some brief seconds after Mitobe interfered, Hyuuga only gave a weak cough, signaling that he rested his decision, while a pouting Koganei told the rest of them that he'd just shut up. However, the silence that the team held was only an invitation for more words to be said.

"I think it's a good story," Kuroko suddenly commented, earning him the attention of Seirin Basketball team and most specially, of course, the almost-brooding Koganei. The shadow understood that the eyes that bore to him wanted for him to utter an explanation. Although he was reluctant to add more input than just that, he accented to their unspoken wishes. "Because it's really different from the horror stories I hear." He said. "It's not about a ghost or some spirit but an entity that has a reputation as well."

"So Kuroko likes horror stories as well," Izuki only observed, judging from the teal-head's answer.

"No. I do not like ghost and horror stories." He said in response, his expressionless face not really helping making any sense about his truer likes or dislikes. Izuki only deadpanned at that, reading Kuroko's insinuations wrongly. "But it does not mean I hate them." He added.

"But at least you liked mine!" Koganei said happily, sending a 'thumbs-up' gesture towards Kuroko.

"Yes." Kuroko replied.

"Kuroko, don't inflate his ego more." Hyuuga chided the phantom player as he gave a look at him.

But, as soon as he turned his face to look at Kuroko, the captain easily noticed the eerily silent Kagami who sat beside his partner. He could not really make out of it, but, from his position across them, he saw that the redhead appeared _fidgeting_ on his spot. He sent out a confused stare, but Kagami seemed not to have noticed him. Their ace only remained silent; not muttering any words, not making any eye contacts, as the male only stared at the gym floors.

"How about you, Kagami?" Koganei asked for more opinions and he found the redhead as a target.

It was only then that Kagami flinched upon the sudden attention. He shot up an apologetic look towards his senpai, scratching his cheek with his left hand. "Sorry," he muttered. "I wasn't really listening, senpai, so I don't know what to say." He explained, returning into that weird silent mode he had on lately. Hyuuga just tried to push of the thought of his head, not really minding the display of weirdness by their ace. He simply turned his head back at Koganei, waiting for the comical member of their team to make a comeback to the answer.

He was surprised, nevertheless, when the usual goofy look on Koganei's face was absent, and was replaced by a surprised and conflicted expression. His teammate only stared at Kagami, looking at him as if he was a piece of museum material that attracted his pure attention. He would admit that Koga was also weird, but, sometimes, it was categorically disconcerting. Well, it was not about acting so ludicrous or idiotic, Hyuuga said in his mind. But it was about the separating the _well_ from the _unwell_. On the other hand, the captain wished that Koga must need to stay on the borders of sanity even if he was trying to act crazy in front of them.

The stare lasted for four seconds flat, before Koganei pulled away and directed his mirthful glee to another individual within their circle. Hyuuga noted that easily, and was thankful that it was, perhaps, nothing of concern. He remained silent, however, and listened to the noisy voice of Koga trying to get opinions to the still mortified members of the basketball team. He was trying to relax that time, ignoring the minor spasms that appeared on his legs, the feeling of soreness due to the extensive training their coach gave them. Just before his eyes close and threatened to drift into dreamland, the gym doors slid open, ending up in a loud slam. Hyuuga and the others whipped their heads at the source of the sound and found out that it was their coach, Riko.

"I-I see," she muttered, shades of dark lingering around their body. "I just left for a while and this is what I find." She said, her tone sounding more dangerous.

"Co-Coach!" Izuki stood up from the floor. "We were just resting!"

"What?" Riko approached them, placing a hand over her ear. "What did I hear? You said you were _slacking off_?"

"No, I did not say that." Izuki said, glancing back at his teammates, silently asking for any back up.

"That's fine," her face then smiled, surprising a hell whole lot of them. The almost demonic countenance in over her face seconds ago disappeared like smoke. "Let's just multiply your training menu by one-point-seventy-five times." She suggested, her smiles sparkling some flowers to show her delight.

"B-B-B-Bu-But that's almost _twice_!" Hyuuga protested.

"What?" Riko said in joyous tone again. She walked nearer the captain and placed her ear to his face. "Did you say _thrice_?" She asked, raising three fingers as well.

Hyuuga wordlessly turned to his back and adjusted his eyeglasses again. "What are you doing, slacking off?!" He yelled out loud. "We've got to train hard for our basketball games!"

"_Hai_!" Seirin replied, the horrified looks on their faces was much severe than after listening from Koganei's tale.

* * *

The training set and the practice game were _brutal_.

It was not the first time Koganei experienced it, but, technically, his body was yet to adjust to the amount of work the game required him to show. He felt his legs and arms spasm from the sheer fatigue that he received and he knew was already wobbly (like a jelly) when he tried to stand up. He just sighed hard at his predicament, not really satisfied that he was not yet coping up with the basketball sets they were given with.

He sat on the locker room's bench that moment. However, an urge to wallop his body flat on the bench was indicated by his brain, the need to lie flat on his back the only recourse to lighten up the heavy feeling from the exercises. As he let gravity took over his body and let it fall, he was mildly surprised that instead of hitting the hard plastic bench, a softer one had supported his fall, cushioning him. He realized it soon. Mitobe hadn't yet let left the locker room as well. He didn't mind it though, and let himself lean over Mitobe's back, who probably sat on the bench opposite to him. "I'm tired," he announced, letting his head rest over Mitobe's shoulder.

Of course, there was no verbal reply. Nonetheless, Koganei felt that Mitobe adjusted his posture in order to support Koganei's weight; the teen appreciated the effort. Koganei just felt comfortable, not minding if his tall friend did not speak to him – at least not in a verbal way. He closed his eyes for a while, helping his muscles relax from the tension his body received earlier, contented in that position. He did not know how many minutes had passed that time, so he finally opened a lone eye and gazed to the side, looking through the window of the locker room.

"Hyuuga, Itsuki and the others already left long ago," Koganei said. "Aren't you going home too?" He asked and noticed that at his current angle, he could also see and Mitobe's reflection in the glass pane.

He saw that Mitobe's eyes roll to the side, his mouth still shut close. Koganei understood him immediately. "I see, not going home yet." He interpreted. "Well, I'm just too tired at the moment. Think I'm going to stay here for a while." He purred, bearing his weight over Mitobe again. He noticed that Mitobe was staring at him through the pane's reflection.

"Why did I share that story, you ask?" Koganei responded.

A narrowed look from Mitobe.

"What?" Koganei whined.

Mitobe pouted his lips and then bit it.

"Of course not, I'm not like that."

Mitobe took his pupils away from Koganei.

"Hey, Mitobe." Koganei called. "I'm just joking." He said.

Mitobe looked back with a pained expression.

"I don't think that way. You know me. I'm your best bud!" Koganei tried to placate his friend.

Koganei sighed. He stopped leaning over Mitobe's back and finally sat straight. Sometimes, Mitobe was really touchy about the things he'd hear. Sure, he was kind and appeared to have been mother hen-ing the basketball team, but there were those rare moments that their gentle giant was that vulnerable, even by words. Koganei remembered immediately that instead of stopping Hyuuga from his possible assault back at the court, he reprimanded Koganei instead. Of course it should be the other way around, but it was already a hint that Mitobe was slightly displeased. "You're no fair," Koganei remarked, wearing a small smile on his face.

Mitobe just replied with his own.

"Hey, Mitobe," Koganei said, attracting his friend as soon. "I just noticed it lately. Do you think Kuroko is a _vampire_?"

Mitobe only held the most incredulous expression any person could muster. He gave that countenance towards Koganei, doubting his friend to the most extreme level. Even though Koganei was indeed the closest friend to him, he could not just simply let that idea slide without any sense of disbelief. With the continuous gaze from Mitobe, Koganei felt really irritated being eyed in reservation. The shorter male just crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked away from Mitobe, muttering some inaudible remarks.

Rinnosuke Mitobe only smiled at the childish antics. He lightly punched Koganei on the arm, to call his attention. Koganei looked at his friend, still with that annoyed expression. With the sides of lips curling into a smirk, Mitobe, once again, acceded to the theories presented by his ever-petulant friend.

"Alright, let me tell you." Koganei began, dropping his hands to his side. "Didn't you observe Kuroko and Kagami when I was telling them the story?" He asked first, earning a slight shake of head from the taller one.

"As usual, Kuroko was poker-faced. However, Kagami was unnaturally silent. I mean," Koganei placed his hands under his chin that time, appearing to be in deep thought. "I was expecting that he was as scared as the other freshies. But he was just silent, hearing out my story as if it was something so normal."

Mitobe had an enlightened look, before he shrugged and sent a suggesting gesture.

"No, even he is terrified when Kuroko magically appears, so I know he's supposed to be frightened with horror stories." Koganei defended. "Also, when he scratched his cheek, didn't you see _it_?" He posed.

Mitobe had a blank look, although curiosity filled his eyes.

"Kagami had a weird _bandage_ on his left wrist." Koganei explained to him. At that point, Mitobe was visibly startled. He slowly looked down at Koganei, who was now holding his left hand with his right, tracing the same _type _of bandaging that covered his left wrist – similar to Kagami's. He lazily brought the wrist up and untangled the bandage. And once the cover had been removed, Koganei stared at the puncture wounds that marred his wrist. "What if, because we're similar, Kuroko is a _vampire_?" He muttered unconsciously as he offered his left wrist towards Mitobe. "I know why you remained here with me, silly." He snickered at the taller male. "The training's really exhausting, so here." He placed his left hand on Mitobe's arms.

Mitobe was confused as he looked back at Koganei. _Are you sure?_ The thought ran in his mind, as worry begin to bubble up inside his chest. Seeing that his friend was selflessly offering _it _again to him, he could not deny that there was that feeling of guilt gushing through his veins. At first, he pushed Koganei's hand away, but the other teen insisted.

"Come on," Koganei said. "Just consider this as a payment for telling that story." He smiled.

Knowing that Koganei would not relent, Mitobe finally agreed.

Mitobe opened his mouth and revealed a pair of sharp and long canines, which length surpassed most of his teeth. His eyes suddenly turned bloodshot, as he gradually raised Koganei's wrist and brought it near his mouth. With a slight nod to warn the other teen, Mitobe finally bit Koganei's wrist, a small trickle of blood escaping from the wound. Koganei was reluctant to look at first, and was forced to look away when that drop of blood ran through his wrist. But then, it wasn't the first time that it happened. He steeled his heart and looked back at Mitobe, who silently fed on his veins, taking in that crimson fluid – Koganei's blood that provided him _life_. Mitobe took a wary glance back at Koganei, watching how his friend faired. At the sight of Koganei trembling, Mitobe pulled out and clasped Koganei's wrist with his hand, attempting to stop the bleeding with the right amount of pressure.

Koganei only raised an eyebrow. "That was fast," he commented. "Usually you drink more.

Mitobe shook his head, wiping the blood that dripped from his lips with his free hand. He gave Koganei a worried glance.

"Ah, thanks for the concern." Koganei said weakly. After he felt that the wound was now closing, he re-bandaged his wrist while Mitobe wordlessly watched him. "You know," Koganei's voice sounded cheery again, "we should really try and see if Kuroko's really a vampire… and if he's feeding on Kagami." He suggested. "Well, Kuroko's basketball partner is Kagami, so it's ideal to think that Kuroko chose Kagami." Koganei supposed.

Mitobe only nodded.

The two teens finally decided to leave the locker room when they heard something from the court, which was followed by a loud yell.

"_Kuroko!_" The voice sure belonged to Kagami, as the fearsome tone rattled the air around it. It appeared then, the noise they heard before was some dribbling. Mitobe, who was concerned about the noise, was quick to respond. However, before he could even open the locker doors to see what had happened outside, Koganei held a palm over his chest, stopping the taller teen on his actions.

Mitobe only frowned, which Koganei understood. However, the other teen seemed to have assumed that it was the chance that he was talking about earlier. Successfully calming his taller friend down, Koganei motioned for Mitobe to take a peek and watch the ordeal. Koganei twisted and slowly opened the door of the locker room, but leaving it only slight ajar. Koganei almost squealed in delight when the angle as how the locker door was opened directly showed Kagami and Kuroko. Nonetheless, his pleasure was short-lived when he and Mitobe saw Kuroko on the floor, with Kagami by his side.

"_Kuroko_," Kagami called again, now a little composed than before. "_You should have just said you're tired_." He said as he sent down a fist at Kuroko's forehead.

Koganei and Mitobe looked mortified at the action, since they thought Kuroko collapsed or something. However, the continued to watch with interest at the development.

"_Just how many times you need to have _it_?_" Kagami asked. Somehow, Koganei and Mitobe recognized the implication because Kagami as if stressed that particular word. At the same time, Kagami removed the bandage that covered his left wrist, the one that Koganei saw earlier. Kagami, like how Koganei did it, brought his wrist over Kuroko's mouth. As if on cue, Kuroko feebly grabbed Kagami's hand and bit on it. Kagami only looked away, appearing slightly repulsed with the current sight. Nevertheless, he did not complain or pull his hands away. Perhaps, he was not just… _used _to it. "_You look like a baby_," Kagami remarked aloud snidely, probably commenting on how slothful Kuroko looked to him.

Koganei was pleased. His instinct did not fail him. He did know that Kuroko was a vampire as well (and really looked like one). He just knew… perhaps there was that mutual feeling that he established with the younger one and that little understanding towards Kagami. It was plain weird in the beginning, but, as other did say, it was the silent realizations and feelings that remained true until the end. Now, he comprehended all of it. The mutual feeling was because Koganei was to Mitobe just as Kagami was to Kuroko. As he watched Seirin's duo from afar, he felt Mitobe's hand on his shoulder. Koganei looked up and saw the message clearly written on Mitobe's face.

"How long was it?" He finally realized. He looked back at Kagami and Kuroko; the former was still letting Kuroko feed… and it had been almost five minutes. Not long after that, Kagami already fell to the floor.

That was the time that Mitobe and Koganei bolted up from the locker room and ran towards the duo. Mitobe, as soon as he reached Kagami, slowly removed his hands away from Kuroko's mouth, while Koganei promptly closed Kuroko's lips, wiping away the blood that oozed all over his face. Koganei knew that Kuroko had lost his control and fed more blood than necessary from Kagami. They all knew Kuroko's low stamina; perhaps, the reason why he wanted more. He just chuckled on his own, pulling Mitobe's attention to him.

"What?" Koganei said, smiling, lifting Kuroko's head. "I told you he's a vampire."

Mitobe only deadpanned, while placed Kagami's hand over his shoulder's, supporting the other male.

* * *

**End**


End file.
